Eyes of the Darkness
by SatanLover1221
Summary: Brittany has always loved looking into eyes. They show her someone's true emotion. But what happens when she looks into a pair of eyes that hold more than just emotion? Will these eyes hold more than she can handle? Please review!
1. Ch 1: First Glimpse

Chapter 1- Parties

So the night that it all began, I was at a party, and it was HECTIC... How hectic? Well let's just say that I don't remember much of it...

I walked up the driveway in my best dress. It was a blue one shoulder dress; it went to my mid thighs and was a dress that could be seen as both loose and tight. This dress was my favourite because it really brought out my eyes.

"Britt! You're finally here!" I looked over to see Blaine, my best gay and also host of the party, walking up to me. He was wearing red jeans and a black button up shirt. "I was starting to think that you had blown me off!"

"Aww, Blainey-pie. You know that I would never miss one of your parties! And how are you managing to get away with having the music turned up this loud? I am practically shouting here!"

"I have my way ways."

"Good enough for me! Now I wantz ta getz ma drank on!" I said in my best gangster voice.

"No Britt. Just no."

"Oh hurry up!" I said as I entered the kitchen. I looked back at Blaine and shouted, "SHOTS?!"

"HELLS YEAH!" He passed me four shots. I downed the first three and waited for him to catch up so that we could take the fourth together.

"3,2,1" I lifted the shot up to my mouth and chugged it down.

That's where I blacked out. Now for me to tell you this story I am going to have to tell you a bit about myself, my family, and my friends. My name is Brittany S. Pierce . I am 17 years old and live in Lima, Ohio with my mum, my dad and my little sister. I am in the glee club at my school, mostly for the dancing. I am head cheerleader, but no, I could not give a damn about my status at school, I do things for the fun of it, I mean what's the point in doing anything if you don't have fun doing it? I have two best friends- Blaine, who I met due to the glee club, and Quinn, she is a cheerleader as well but she sticks up for all of the geeks and nerds who get bullied. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and love to dance but back to that night...

"I LOVE YOU SOO FRIGGIN MUCH BLAINE!"

"WOAH! Quinn, I know that I am hot and all but you know that I swing the other way!" Blaine had some muscles, let's just say that he is not your typical gay, he has dark brown hair with brown eyes and is a tanned colour and is indeed hot.

"Shut up Blaine! You know that that's not how I meant it." I looked over to see Quinn leaving behind a very disappointed looking guy. Damn! Even while drunk Q manages to leave guys heartbroken. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't do it on purpose, it's just that most guys fall in love with her at first sight. Quinn is indeed model material, she has a nice short sandy blonde hair cut to look messy at the back and sweet at the front. She has light hazel-green eyes with pale yet not pasty looking skin. In short, she was the epitome of an angel, completely innocent, but beautiful enough to be the devil.

"Hey Q, what do you say that we start walking home?" I asked her, I could tell that she was drunk out of her mind and knew that it was best if she had some water and slept it off.

"Sure."

"So Q... do you still have a thing for that chick Rachel?" I smirked knowing that she would immediately defend herself.

"SHUT UP! How many times do I have to tell you to keep quiet about that?" She practically killed me with her eyes.

"SORRY! I forgot!" I explained, hoping that she wouldn't turn into her usual angry drunk.

We started walking back home and once we got to her house I told her to go straight to bed and headed towards my house, this is where things got interesting...

Lima is a pretty small town. Everybody knows everybody and the second something even remotely interesting happens it spreads like wild fire. There was not a thing in this town that more than one person didn't know of. This meant that everyone was really close together so I had nothing to worry about walking home at 2 in the morning drunk, right? I mean I am literally 5 blocks away from Bkaine's house and 2 away from Quinn. Walking home at night is a thing that I am used to, for me it has become routine. Walk to Q's house, walk one block further, cut through the park, cross the street and voila, I am home. Nothing else had EVER happened before. But like I said before, this IS the night that it all began, something is BOUND to change. Well nothing out of the ordinary happened until I got to the park...

I have always loved the fresh night air on my face after a party. I find it relaxing. But the thing I love the most is to walk through the park at night and reflect on any new things that I had learnt. The park always helps me incorporate it all into my way of thinking. So as I took my first steps onto the soft grass of the field with the flowers in the far south corner and the kids play equipment to the north, the game ground in the middle and the trees all around, I sighed happily, content with my life. I started heading towards the trees because my house is right across from them. I don't know why people always say that trees are creepy at night, I suppose that they can be, but because I see them every day and every night I guess that I am just used to them. I reached the trees and stood on something that made me fall flat on my back. I looked towards where the object was and tried to make out what it could be. After a while I realised that it was a football. I made my way towards it so that I could put it in plain sight for the owner to see but as I reached my hand out I noticed something else. Level with the space above my head was a pair of human-like eyes. Golden, honeysuckle, warm inviting eyes. At least that what you would think of if you didn't know eyes like I do. I noticed the hint of blackness to them. The way they would pierce my soul. The way that the eyes conveyed an emotion that if turned into sounds, could only be a menacing growl. The way that the eyes created a false sense of security. I could see the way that the eyes were neither dog, nor human but somewhere in-between. I could see that the eyes were out for blood. And by the way they were looking at me meant only one thing... I was their next target.

The thing with the eyes started moving towards me. The closer it got the more I could see, like its snout, or its animal fangs. This was a wolf, but in no way was it ordinary. It was organised, it knew how I would react in only a way that a human could know, and was about twice the size of a normal wolf. I started backing up faster but realised soon enough that that was a bad idea. It looked even angrier and if possible even more determined than before. It started getting ready to pounce when there was a noise behind it. I saw something large hit the wolf's back and toss it away. It was another wolf. The two wolves stared at each other for what seemed like hours until the original glared at the newcomer in defiance but backed away as if to say that it would complete its duty. The newcomer stared it down until it finally sprinted off into the park woods, howling into the night-time, and then the newcomer turned to look at me.

I looked at its eyes hoping to find out more about these wolves but instead I was stunned to find that I recognised the eyes. I knew that nobody I knew had these eyes but they just felt familiar, as if they have been there all along. These eyes were completely different. They were a deep brown, they still had gold specks through them though, but they were literally warm and radiant, again they had the hint of darkness but these eyes looked as if they would fight that darkness to their dying days. These eyes were alive, they were comfort. And they looked like dark chocolate.

The newcomer stared at me intensely until it waved its head towards my house. It looked at me meaningfully turned to look into the woods then back at me. I knew instantly what it was trying to say – I should go home before it comes back, because there was no question of if, only when. I nodded slowly to show that I understood then stood up and took a step. I was surprised to find that the wolf's actions mirrored mine but I decided to over look it and kept walking. I felt strange walking next to this wolf. Not because it was a wolf, or even that it was massive. I felt strange because in this moment, right now, I had never felt so at peace, never before been so complete. When I started crossing the street I felt something inside me tug me back towards the park. That is when I realised that the wolf had stopped at the end of the grass. For a moment I panicked, wondering what it was that had made it stop, then I realised that it was still watching me; in fact it was watching me curiously. I realised that it was confused because not only had I stopped walking, but I had started to clutch at my chest. I heard myself cry out in pain before my sight was blocked by a bundle of fur and chocolate eyes. I slowly sat up and realised that the pain in my chest was gone. I was starting to freak out at the fact that somehow, I wasn't scared at all, no matter how many things have happened to me. I run back inside desperate to get away from everything. I fell asleep that night dreaming of those eyes.


	2. Ch 2: Those Eyes

**Hi guys just wanted to say that the more you review the more I post. Let me know what you think. I just wanted to get another chapter up early. It's my first story so cut me some slack if it sucks. I have it planned out but any ideas are welcome. Enjoy **

Those eyes have haunted me all night. It is now Sunday morning and I am tired as all hell. I sat up all night thinking and wondering. I spent all day in bed trying to recover from my hangover. It's weird, I don't usually get hangovers and it's not like I drank any more than my normal amount, then again, last night was anything but normal. I decided that I needed to get out of the house so I put on my hot pink sports bra and my black running shorts. I ran the long way to Quinn's not really willing to go through the park.

It took me about a quarter of an hour to get to her place and when I arrived I knocked on the door. Her mum answered and rolled her eyes playfully when she saw that it was me.

"Brittany dear, you know that you never have to knock, just walk straight in."

"Nah that's alright Mrs Fabray, you know me, I'm nothing if not old fashioned," I flashed my best cocky grin (which isn't very good) at her.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, but Quinn's right upstairs in her bedroom." She moved out of the way to let me in.

I have always loved Quinn's house, it is one of the biggest in Lima and in my opinion, and it looks a bit like a hunting lodge. It is also the oldest in Lima so I think that there is a good chance that it is a hunting lodge. I reached the stairs and climbed up the steps, I walked down the hall towards Q's room. When I reached her room I just walked straight in, not even bothering to knock.

"Sup, Fabitch," I said it loudly knowing that it would sound like a megaphone in her ears.

"Ughh! Shut up! Do you have to be so loud?" She whispered in her loud voice from her cave of blankets and pillows in her bed. All I could see was her blonde hair.

"Are you still hung-over?" I asked in my best mocking voice.

"YES! Now shut-up bitch!"

"Well now, I am offended," I held my hand to my chest, "and here I was about to cook you some bacon, well I guess that I will just go home," I harrumphed and turned to leave. Before I could reach the door I saw a flash of blonde, I smirked knowing that I had Q right where I wanted her.

"No! I'm sorry! Don't go! You can talk as loud as you want!" I laughed at Quinn's attempt at getting me to stay and make her some bacon.

"Aha, don't worry Q, I will go get your bacon now," I laughed as she pulled me into a hug.

I made her some bacon and brought it up to her room.

"Oh B, did you hear? We are getting a new girl tomorrow; her name is something like Satan, or at least that's what some people call her."

"Satan, that is probably a nick name, I mean who in hell would name there kid that?"

"Yeah, but you never know, some adults are stuffed up in the head," she reasoned.

I decided that it was time for me to head home, so I hugged Quinn and once again went the long way around. When I got home that night I showered, changed and went to bed, pondering what the new girls name could really be. Then again I will probably find out tomorrow, so I just went straight to sleep.

That night I dreamt of the eyes again, this time though they were on a human, I couldn't tell anything about the human other than the fact that it had the wolf's eyes and was a girl. I was running after her, calling out for her to stop but she just kept backing away, this dream went on all night until I was awoken by my alarm.

I sighed but got out of bed anyways knowing that I couldn't afford to be late for Cheerio's practise, Coach Sue would kill me. I got changed into my uniform and went downstairs to have my breakfast. Just as I was finishing up I heard Quinn pull up outside my house. I grabbed my bag, said bye to my parents and sister and walked out to meet Q.

Q pulled up outside the McKinley high and we walked towards the football fields. Once we got there I noticed that Sue was walking towards us. "Q, B. Here now!" She shouted. "I am holding tryouts today, you two will be there and you will pick out the best ones, you know the drill. Oh and work these ones hard today, got it?" Coach Sue was always really hard and mean to people, but she seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for me and Q.

"Yes Coach," Q and I replied at once.

We got to it and by the time practise was over everyone had started groaning. After I showered I headed to my locker. I was at my locker when I noticed that everyone was staring at something. I turned to see what it was they were staring at. Well WHO it was. She had naturally black hair, and tanned skin. My guess was that she was Spanish or something. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a white tank top and black jeans. Plain outfit but it really complimented her. She was walking towards the principal's office and before I knew it she was gone and the bell to get to class had rung. I walked to my first class, Spanish, arghh, definitely not my cup of tea. I sat down at my usual spot in the back as Mr Schue started droning on. Luckily he was interrupted by a knock at the door, it was the new girl. Mr Schue ushered her in.

"Santana, right?" She nodded, so that was her name, not Satan, "right well why don't you just go and take a seat beside Brittany. He started talking again and I tried my best to pay attention, but it was hard with Santana sitting right next to me, and really? To be honest I couldn't stop thinking about how well her name suited her appearance, hot and beautiful. Wait! Did I really just think that?!

"Okay class, I want you to start practising the phrase 'I have an appetite for...' then say your favourite food, in Spanish." I groaned I never was good at speaking different languages. I started to repeat it to myself but got stuck on the word appetite. I was interrupted by the richest sounding voice I had ever heard, and much like her it was sexy.

"I can help you with that if you like?" I turned to look at Santana and was about to reply when I noticed something. Gold specks in her eyes, I was immediately reminded of the wolf's eyes. That was when I realised that she had the exact same eyes as the second wolf. Those eyes were exactly the same; they were the ones that I had been dreaming of, the ones that made me feel so relaxed, calm and at peace. Only these were human eyes...

**I know this one is short but it is sort of a filler chapter, but YAY Santana is in it now! REVIEW **


	3. Ch 3: Gold specks

Ch 3: Gold Specks

**WWTGGD- Don't worry; if it was Santana, maybe but with Brittany I definitely dislike that sort of stuff :) She is a unicorn after all.**

**So here is the next chapter. I am trying to update quickly while I can before any school work gets in my way.**

These eyes were exactly the same.

I hadn't realised that I had zoned out until I noticed the worry in her eyes, but wow were her eyes beautiful!

"Brittany, are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked with genuine concern in her eyes. I found this confusing considering we had only just met but I went with it anyway.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I just zoned out for a bit there but sure that would be awesome," I smiled hoping that she would believe it, I mean it's not like I was lying, I just hadn't told her the whole truth. She smiled, looking relieved. She started going over all the words for me and I would repeat them. I couldn't help but stare at her; she was beautiful, with her dark eyes and her cute smile. Mr Schue told us to start packing up so I put my pens and books in a pile and waited for the bell.

I was startled when I heard Santana speak beside me, "So Brittany, I don't really know my way around the school, do you think you could show me to my next class?" She said with a grade a smirk.

"Uhh, sure, what's your next class?" I was unsure on whether everything she said was true due to her smirk but I complied.

"Maths B," She smiled.

I grinned, "That's my right next to my next class so we're good either way, where's your locker?"

"870, yours?"

"869" I said.

"Just, wanky," she smirked.

"What's that?" I asked confusedly.

"Never-mind," she laughed smiling to herself, "anyways, let's get going Britt."

OH MY GOD! She just gave me a nick name. I had to refrain myself from squealing and jumping around like a fan-girl.

"Oh, um sorry, it just slipped out, you know it came naturally, sorry, I'll just shut up now," she started going on a rant.

"SANTANA! You're right, you should just shut up, okay, I liked it, call me whatever you want. Okay San?" Saying her nickname felt amazing, I now knew what she meant when she said that it came naturally. She smiled widely at the use of her nickname.

"No-one's ever given me a nickname before, at least not any nice ones," she looked really happy.

"Well, SAN, I think that you and I are going to be the best of friends!" I emphasised her name. I knew that I had said the right thing when her eyes lit up making the gold specks look like fireworks. That was when I remembered what she was, well at least could be, but I didn't care about that, being around her made me happy so I was going to continue hanging around her.

"You have no idea how much I want that; and more," My breath hitched when I heard her mutter that under her breath. I decided not to say anything because I knew that it wasn't meant for my ears. We walked to our lockers and grabbed our stuff without saying a word. We started heading towards our two classes when Puck walked up to us.

"Well hello there, and may I ask what the name of such a fine specimen is?"He started with his usual cheesy pick up line. I don't know why but when he said that I felt a surge of jealousy toward him, I mean it's not like Santana is gay, so I have no claim on her. Nonetheless, I was about to tell him to back off when Santana started talking.

"No. You may not. You're just a horny guy with a dead ferret glued to your head trying to get into my pants and unless you are packing a vagina down there then you are the exact opposite of my type," she said bluntly and started walking off. I quickly followed her, gaping at her. Santana turned her head to find me staring and she quickly ducked her eyes down in shame, that made me confused why was she ashamed?

"Britt, I understand if you don't want hang out with me anymore what with me being gay and all.." She trailed off.

I quickly responded, "San, I don't care that you are gay, I think that it is awesome that you are a Unicorn, and it would I would be a hippogriff if I judged you because I am one too, K?" She looked confused at what I said but then she smiled.

"I think you mean hypocrite Britt, and why unicorn?" She asked with a confused smile.

"Duh silly, unicorns are special, being gay makes you special and magical, so we are unicorns," I explained, wasn't it obvious?

"Well when you put it that way I don't know how I didn't get that straight away," She said with a glint of a smile in her eyes.

We reached our classrooms and said bye, that was when she hugged me and I almost fainted. She smells AMAZING. Not to mention she is soo soft! I quickly hugged her back and then she left saying that she would wait for me outside my classroom. I smiled as I walked into Dance. I still can't believe that she turned down Puckerman so easily but what amazes me even more is that she is GAY! I so have a chance with her. Dance went by quickly and then it was time for lunch. Just like she said she was waiting outside the door for me when class was over, we went and put our stuff away and headed towards the cafeteria but before we had a chance to go inside Azimio came past and slushied me. My eyes started to water out of embarrassment at Santana seeing me get slushied and I was about to run away when Santana started yelling.

"Hey Dick face! Yeah, you. What the hell was that for?! You know what save you excuses I don't give a damn why you did it just never do it again."

"Now why would I listen to you? You are not only a girl but you are a newbie. You have power over me, so imma do what I want to!" Azimio started laughing at her. Oh god, if she didn't back down she was going to get hurt. Santana grabbed Azimio and pushed him up against the lockers.

"Listen to me when I say that if you hurt my girl again, I will do much more than embarrass you, got that? Nod so I know you understand me," She threatened and he nodded.

She let him go and I saw holes in Azimio's shirt where her fingers had been. She walked back to me, turned me and walked me to the bathroom. When we got to the bathroom I was still in shock and I had only just gotten out of it when she finished cleaning up the slushy. I noticed that her eyes had changed. They were pure black with the gold flecks magnified and stronger.

"Santana, your eyes, they're black," I said looking at her eyes intensely, she closed her eyes tight and turned away.

"I, uh, I, I got to go," she said really fast and started walking away.

"Santana, wait! Come back!" I called after her but she kept walking. I huffed when I realised that I had missed lunch and that I would have to spend the rest of the day without Santana.

I continued on and for the most part my day was quite boring, even glee club. Cheerio's tryouts which are usually kind of fun were extremely boring today. So by the time the day was over I was happy to just go home. I know it's fast, but I felt an instant connection with Santana, I know that whatever it was it was more than something humanly possible.

Those eyes of hers were haunting me; my first glimpse of them was just mesmerising and now it was those gold flecks that had me confused. I used to think that I knew everything about eyes that there was to know, but now? I know that I have only just scratched the surface, there was still a lot more to know and I intended to find out.

I was also confused as to why Santana ran off today, and what was with those finger marks. There is a lot that I don't know, but one thing I know for sure, is that something strange is happening, something magical, and now? I had been dragged into it.

**WHEW! Three chapters in one day.** **Hope that this is not going too fast for your liking, once again, let me know what you think :) **


	4. Ch 4: Deep Chocolate

Ch 4- Deep Chocolate

**So here is the next chapter. Bear in mind that any and all mistakes are mine. Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. Any types of reviews are welcome :)**

The next two days Santana didn't come to school and it was starting to get me down. I wasn't my usual cheery, Cheerio. I didn't know why it was affecting me so much, I never had been so attached to one person. I wouldn't even be missing my sister Emily as much as I am missing Santana, and it's only been two days. TWO DAYS! So when the third day came around I was expecting it to be the same as the last two. COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY BORING. What I wasn't expecting was what I found when I opened my locker. Inside were a stuffed unicorn and a note, the note read-

**B,**

**Sorry I ran off on you Monday.**

**I want to make it up to you, dinner tonight, Breadstix at 6?**

**I know you like unicorns so for now I hope he can turn that **

**frown upside down. I have not named him yet, I am giving you **

**the honours (tell me tonight). Have a good day at school Britt-Britt.**

**Missing you,**

**S 3**

I couldn't stop myself from squealing in joy. I was going to get to talk to Santana tonight! I was a bit disappointed and confused as to why she would make the trip to the school without intending on staying, but then again everything Santana does confuses me. I decided to spend my free period in the Library looking up different local werewolf legends; I was going to find out if my description matched my idea.

I entered the Library and headed straight for the back corner where all the computers are. I logged on and searched **'Lima, Ohio- Ancient myths and Legends' **I clicked on the first site and knew straight away that it was just a hoax, completely made up, so I went back and clicked on the second site. The first thing I saw on the sight some kind of paw print in a crime scene. The crime scene was of some campers that had been killed and the only evidence of anyone other than them being there was the paw print. I scrolled down hoping to find something that looked like anything that I had seen. I couldn't see anything and was about to exit when I noticed a link down the bottom. The paragraph above the link said

'Mrs Pierce's (1612-1706) so called WEREWOLF attack'

I clicked on the link and saw a middle- aged lady with blonde hair, blue eyes and scars down her face arms and legs. I zoomed in on the scars and noticed that they were long claw marks, three to be exact, and running parallel to each other. I looked at the caption and it read

'Mrs Pierce's scars from werewolf attack.'

I also saw underneath that,

'Mrs Pierces proof of the old "PIERCE FAMILY LEGEND" '

After that the bell rang and I went through my day like normal and after school I went to Cheerios' practise.

"Hey B, are you alright? You've been acting really strange this past week, first you always seemed down but now you literally jumping up and down from what I am guessing is joy," Q said from behind me.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I've just been really tired this past week. But I am all good now."

Q was about to reply when Coach called us over to tell us that practise was cancelled today so I went straight home.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" My dad asked from his spot on the couch.

"It was good thanks, how about yours?"

"Easier than yesterday."

"That's good," I smiled.

"Hey dad? Do you know anything about the 'Pierce Family Legend'?" I asked curious to know more about it.

"Yeah I do, why do you ask?"

I quickly thought of a reason to want to know so that he wouldn't be in any way suspicious, "I just heard some kids at school talking about it and wanted to know what it was."

"Oh OK. I will tell you. So hundreds of years ago there were a lot of people disappearing and being attacked in the area. One time a Pierce went missing but he came back years later saying that all he could remember was a wolf, a big, intelligent wolf. He said that it didn't act like a wolf at all really; he thought that it was a werewolf. Many believed he was crazy but us Pierces have always stuck with family, so that was how the belief in our family started. One day, however, sometime in the 1600's Ilene Pierce was found by the woods with scratches all over her, she was bleeding to death. When she awoke a day or two later, she was warning everybody she came into contact with that they needed to 'Stay away from the woods', and that 'It's real, there is a monster out there, a werewolf'. This of course only reinforced the belief in our family, nobody believed us and they started calling it the 'Pierce Family Legend'. I am afraid that that is all I really know about it."

After he finished explaining what had happened I still had one question, "What do you think the uh, the wolves, would have looked like?"

"The only thing I know about the appearance other than them looking like wolves is that Ilene had apparently warned people that if anyone they knew had golden flecks in their eyes that they needed to get the hell out and stay away from them because apparently they are the 'evil ones'."

I looked t my watch and noticed that we had been talking for nearly an hour so I decided that I would go have my shower so that I could be ready by 6.

"Weird, but dad I am getting dinner with a friend tonight so I better start getting ready, thanks for telling me though."

"Sure thing sweetie."

I went and got in the shower and thought about everything my dad had said. I was confused because the way my dad had described the werewolves made it sound like they were terrible and only attacked people yet Santana had the eyes that he described and she was extremely nice to me.

I got to Breadstix at 6 o'clock on the dot. I walked inside and saw Santana sitting in the far back corner. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey," I said as I slid to the middle of the seat.

She looked up and smiled brightly at me, "Hey! It's good to see you again, I am really sorry I ran out on you though," she looked at me apologetically.

"Nah, it's fine but where have you been the past few days?"

"I had some family business to attend to," It kind of disappointed me at how easily she had said that.

"Oh ok," I smiled at her, I wasn't sure whether or not I should ask her about the werewolf thing or not because I wasn't sure how she would react.

I decided to just go for it, "So, Santana, umm, I, uh, are you a, umm, werewolf?" I mumbled the last bit because I didn't want anybody else hearing it. She looked alarmed.

"What makes you think that?"

"You put finger marks in Azimio's shirt, pushed him up against the wall like it was nothing, your eyes turned pure black with gold through them when you were angry and you have the EXACT same eyes as a wolf that is, different, to normal wolves, the EXACT SAME EYES."

She looked pained when I completed my explanation. "Yes," her reply was so quiet that I barely caught it. I was about to say something back when she started speaking again, "I understand that you don't want to be around me anymore."

She looked like she was about to have a heart failure more and more with each word she said so I interrupted her, "Santana, I don't give a damn that you are, a, you know, I feel a connection with you ok? I have felt it since the moment I laid eyes on you, and by you I mean your other form," I finished by talking about it openly so that she would know that I was ok with it.

"You mean that?" She looked unsure.

I grabbed her hand and her eyes flitted down and she smiled as she gazed at our intertwined hands. I took note of how perfectly well they fit together before saying, "Yes. 100%"

I looked into those deep chocolate eyes and knew that I was in trouble, not because the girl that I was holding hands with was a werewolf, but because I had only known her for a week, and already i was falling, hard at that...

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	5. Ch 5: Connected to Those Eyes

Ch 5: Connected to Those Eyes

**Hi guys sorry I have been MIA lately but I had school then I was camping and my computer went flat but good news, I am now on school holidays! So hopefully I will get heaps of chapters up over the next two weeks. Like always, please review, don't care if the review is good or bad just let me know what you think :)**

Perfect. That's what this moment is. I feel like I could sit here forever, staring into her eyes.

She smiled, "Thank you Brittany, it means so much to me that you still want to be around me and that you still trust me."

"I don't think that I could ever, not trust you," I said sincerely and smiled when I saw her cheeks go red and she looked away to hide it. She turned back and went to say something but must have decided against it because instead she squeezed my hand and smiled.

"BRITT!" I heard someone call out.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, who's this honey?" I looked over to see Blaine walking up to me so I smiled.

"Blaine, this is Santana, Santana, Blaine," I gestured to them both as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you Santana, but I feel like I haven't seen you in forever B!"

"It's only been five days since we last saw each other, and you had to go see your father, remember? That's why you had that party."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that it's just that it feels like forever, but I've got to go, see you at school tomorrow B," Blaine smiled and left. I looked over at Santana only to see her frowning and glaring in the direction of Blaine.

"San, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at me, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I'm confused because she is still frowning even though she is saying that nothing is wrong.

"Santana, honey, please tell me what's wrong," OH MY GOD! I just called her honey, but it just felt so natural, maybe she didn't notice.

"It's just that, I thought that you trusted me," she said looking really upset.

I responded by saying, "I do trust you, of course I do, with my life."

"Well obviously you don't, not really, not when you don't even trust me enough to tell me about your boyfriend," She started frowning even harder looking really hurt.

"Wait, do you mean Blaine?"She nodded.

"Santana, sweetie, Blaine is gay. And don't you remember our conversation from Monday? I'm gay as well, so you have nothing to worry about honey," I smiled lovingly at her, wait, lovingly? What is wrong with me? I have only known her for a week!

"WOW. I fell like an absolute idiot right now, getting jealous of a gay guy," She smiled and laughed disbelievingly at herself while shaking her head. I started blushing really hard because if she was jealous of him that meant she likes me, right? I started laughing as well so that maybe she wouldn't see me blushing.

"I liked that, you know," She smirked but I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"You, calling me sweetie and honey, it sounded nice, and felt good, you should do that more often," she continued to smirk. I blushed hard, I was sure that I look like a tomato; she only smiled wider when she saw my cheeks.

"Awe its ok _baby_, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," I blushed even harder at her use of the word _baby _and her mocking tone.

I couldn't stop blushing but then I realised, "Is this a date?"

Her breathe hitched and she lost her smile, "No."

"Oh," so maybe she didn't like me, I looked down. "I have to go," I said and got up to leave, what can I say? I am really hurt and upset.

"NO! Umm, I mean, no, you can't, I didn't mean it like that. I do want to go out on a date with you but I want to ask you properly," she said looking hopeful.

"So ask me," I said.

"Umm, ok. So uh, Brittany, I know that we only just met, but I really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out, on a date, with me. I know that it is soon, but from the moment I saw you, I felt a connection between us, like my heart was tethered to you, and ever since then, whenever I am not around you I feel like there is something pulling at my chest. I don't know what it is, but would out go on a date with me?" She looked nervous. Everything she just said, described perfectly how I feel about her.

I hadn't realised that I was just sitting there gaping until she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Yes," I said quickly.

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you, it only took me so long to answer you because what you just described to me, is exactly how I feel about you. But before we go out on a proper date, I want to get to know you, every side of you," I said hoping she would understand what I meant.

"Umm, sure. How about this Saturday?"

"Saturday is fine with me."

The rest of the night we sat there just talking about us, we played the twenty questions game to get to know each other better. When I asked her what sort of things she likes she answered with a simple 'you' like it was no big deal. I found out that her favourite colour is red, and that her favourite animal is, despite being a wolf, and funnily enough, ducks. That only made me like her even more. But the best part of the night was when we got to my car.

She said, "Goodnight babe, I will pick you up for school tomorrow morning at 7:15, tell your friend Quinn that you don't need a lift. Sweet dreams, I know that mine will be, after all nothing is sweeter than you," she smiled and kissed my cheek.

I got into my car and smiled widely, I looked out my window to see Santana still standing there smiling at me. I waved at her and started heading home. That night all I could think about was the fact that not only had she kissed me on the cheek, but she had also thoughtlessly called me babe. I almost fainted when she said that. The next morning I got ready and was having breakfast when I heard a car pull up outside. I quickly finished breakfast and said goodbye to my family like usual and headed outside, what I saw shocked me.

Santana was leaning against a motorbike and she looked Amazing in the leathers that she was wearing.

"Hope you're not afraid of motorbikes," she smirked.

"Just a little bit," I said.

"Well I guess you are gonna have to hold onto me tight now won't you?" she flirted. "Come on Britt, put this on," She held out a helmet and a leather jacket for me. "I hope the jacket fits, but I want you to be safe so put it on," She smiled. I grabbed the helmet and jacket and put them on.

"How do I look?" I motioned to myself. I looked up at Santana when all I heard was silence. I laughed when I saw that she was staring at me with her mouth open. I walked towards her.

"Mmm, babe, you have a bit of drool, right there," I said as a wiped at her chin. I laughed when I saw her cheeks grow red.

"Uh, you look great, let's go," she said hurriedly as she climbed onto the bike and put her helmet on. I climbed on after her.

"Hold on tight," she said as my arms encircled her waist and she sped off. At first I was fine but the longer we were on the bike, the more scared I got, so by the time we reached the school my head was on her shoulder and my stomach was flush against her back.

"Hun, as much as I like this, you need to let go before you're late to practise," she said despite leaning back into me.

I sighed, "I guess you're right, but what are you going to do? Its ages until school starts."

"I; am going to watch you practise," she said simply. I smiled and we started walking towards the football fields.

Santana and I sat together for the first two periods and at lunch we went to sit with the glee club.

"Hey B, how do you know everyone at this table?" I heard Santana whisper from her place beside me.

"I am in the glee club with all of them, actually you should join, and you like to sing right?"

"Yeah, I will join."

"So Santana, where did you say that you were from?" Rachel asked, I don't know why but she seems to not really like Santana very much.

"I am from Forks, Washington," Santana responded.

"That's a small place, isn't it?" Mercedes asked.

"Not really, population 3 532," San said.

The rest of lunch went by fast and soon enough school was over and it was time to go to glee.

"Hey S, have you got a song prepared for your audition?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." We walked into the choir room and I sat down. Just then Mr Schue walked in.

"Oh, hi are you here to audition?" Mr Schue asked Santana.

"Yeah, I am," San said as she walked to the middle of the room.

"Excellent, well, take it away," he said.

"Okay, so this song, is for Brittany," She smiled lovingly at me and then started singing.

_I'm blind-folded on this carriage ride that they call life._

_Keep trying to make it through the next turn, _

_knuckles white and holdin' tight._

_So here I go, takin' the curve,_

_but I know that I'm never alone._

_I think of you, _

_and how you never let me go.__  
_Santana stared at me the entire time while singing.

_I feel connected (connected), _

_protected (protected),_

_it's like you're standing right with me all the time._

_You hear me (you hear me), _

_you're near me (you're near me),_

_and everything else is gonna be alright._

_'Cause nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this tie._

_Connected... oooooh _

_connected inside.__  
__It's not an accident, _

_the time we spent apart._

_But now we're so close, _

_I can always find you right here in my heart._

_You've given me somethin' I need, _

_and I don't ever want it to end._

_Because of you, _

_I know I've found my strength again.__  
_She started to walk towards me, she was singing to me, and only me. I smiled at her as she kept on walking.

_I feel connected (connected), _

_protected (protected), _

_it's like you're standing right with me all the time._

_You hear me (you hear me), _

_you're near me (you're near me),_

_and everything else is gonna be alright._

_'Cause nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this tie._

_Connected... ooooh connected inside.__  
__Everytime that I breathe, _

_I can feel the energy._

_Reachin' out, flowin' through, _

_you to me and me to you. _

_wake or dream,_

_walk or stand, _

_you are everywhere I am._

_Seperate souls, unified, _

_touching at the speed of light.__  
__oh, yeaaaaaaaaah, oh whoa YEAH__  
_She stopped in front of me, and took my hand in hers.

_I feel connected (connected), _

_protected (protected), _

_it's like you're standing right with me all the time._

_You hear me, _

_you're near me,_

_and everything else's gonna be alright._

_connected (connected), _

_protected (protected), _

_it's like you're sitting right with me all the time._

She was still holding my hand and she got down on her knees in front of me so that we were on the same level.

_You hear me, _

_you're near me,_

_and everything else's gonna be alright.__  
__'Cause nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this, _

_nothing can break this tie.__  
__connected, _

_connected inside, _

_connected, _

_connected inside, _

_connected.__  
__oh Yeah!_

I just stared at her. I was amazed.

"You have a beautiful voice," I said.

She just smiled and got up to look at Mr. Schue.

"WOW, welcome to glee club!"

She smiled and pulled the chair that was closest to me so that it was touching mine and she sat on the very edge so that our thighs were touching. I was surprised when she grabbed my hand and kissed it, then resting it in her lap to leave it there. I looked at her questioningly but she just smiled. The rest of glee club went by in a blur; all I could think of was the feel of Santana's hand intertwined with mine. Santana and I left after glee club. Once we got back to mine I asked her if she wanted to come inside.

"Nah, I need to go home, but we are still on for tomorrow right?"

"Yeah we are," I said kind of disappointed.

"Great, see you tomorrow Hun," she smiled as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Tomorrow, I am going to tell you anything that you want to know," Santana whispered into my ear. She pulled back a bit and kissed my cheek. She held the kiss for a couple of seconds, smiled and then left.

It's funny, I don't really have too many questions, and nothing that she could tell me would come even remotely close to scaring me away from her. I don't know much about her other side, I don't know much about what I am feeling, but one thing that I do know; I am connected to those eyes.

**Hope you all had a wonderful Easter! :) **


	6. Ch 6: Letting Me In

Ch 6: Letting Me In

**So I was having a glee-a-thon with my sister today and we were watching the third season, so you know 'The First Time'? Yeah well that's the episode we were watching, and you know the bit where Blaine is practising that move in the Auditorium after the show and Kurt comes in and they start talking and kissing and being the cute couple that they and then when Blaine asks him to accompany him to the after party and Kurt's just like 'No, I wanna go to your house'? Yeah well we were watching that and as soon as Kurt said that my sister started laughing and when I asked her why she was laughing she said "It's because you just know that they are going to have **_**bum sex**_**." And she just started laughing again. Totally ruined the romantic moment Jess. Anyways, before I get even more side tracked... On to the reason you are even reading this time waster, the next chapter! As always REVIEW PLEASE?! :) **

"So, I promise, I am going to tell you anything you want to know, but first-"Soft lips collided with mine. I hadn't even realised that she was leaning forwards until her lips had hit mine. I started kissing her back and, DAMN, was she a good kisser or what?! Oh god all of this kissing is starting to turn me on, it doesn't help that her lips are so warm that I can't help myself from imagining how those lips would feel on my-

Oh god.

She has her hand underneath my top.

And I am not wearing a bra! I mean don't get me wrong, the top that I am wearing has the padding in it, so why would I need a bra? Far out, her hand is now on my left boob, my bare boob!

"Oh. God! Britt honey, I want you so bad, I need you," I could hear it in her voice; she was begging me for permission.

"Okay"

She ripped my top off and started undoing my jeans while I got to work on her dress. She got my jeans off just as I was dropping the dress on the floor. The look in her eyes darkened more when she looked at my bare body. I took off her underwear and touched the inside of her thighs, my hands ghosting around the area where she needed me most. I teased her for a while more.

"What do you want to ride baby, my fingers or my tongue?" Wow! Where did all of this confidence come from?

"Either just, please I need you," she panted breathlessly.

I started sliding my way down her body, kissing her as I went. I stopped at her stomach because, MY GOD, did she have a lot of muscles. I mean, they were HOT, not to big, but still big, and there. I continued down her body and paused when I was at her clit, I was finally going to get taste the beauty that is Santana Lopez. I dived in and-

"Britt-Britt, Honey, wake up, we gotta go, remember, get to know each other day? Come on," I groaned realising that it was just a dream. GOD, why did Santana have to wake me up? I was right at the good part- WAIT- Santana woke me up; that means she is in my bedroom! Oh god.

"Ah, finally waking up I see, that must have been some dream you had, you were whimpering and sweaty, you might wanna have a shower by the way, but wanna tell me what your dream was about?"

"Uh, uhm, I actually can't really remember, I can only remember running from someone, I think Puckerman was trying to get into my pants and he just kept chasing after me," I bit my lip nervously hoping that she would buy it.

"Even in people's dreams he is an ass-wad, he better not try to chase after you in real life," she growled the last part, as if talking more to herself than me.

"Why?" I teased.

"Because your mine; and I swear if anyone tries to take you away from me I will end them," she started getting angrier.

"Oh, I'm yours now am I?" I smirked. Santana looked at me finally realising what she had been saying.

"I uhmm... You better go for a shower so we can get going, sweat-head," She said swatting me over the head.

"Hey! I'm not that sweaty," I defended and started walking over to my bathroom; this is going to be one extremely cold shower! I was in the shower for a good fifteen minutes before I got out. I stepped out of the shower and reached over to grab my towel. I couldn't feel it so I looked over and saw that it wasn't there. SHIT! It's still in my room. I can't just get changed. I'm soaking wet! Crap. What am I going to do? Far out, I am going to have to ask Santana, how freakin embarrassing?

"Hey, San?" I called out.

"Yeah Britt-Britt?" She answered straight away.

"Umm, I kinda left my towel out there; do you think you could get it for me?" Far out this is embarrassing.

"Sure, do you know where?"

"I think it is on the floor right next to my bed."

"Ah yes, there it is!" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smiling.

"Okay, should I just hold my hand inside the door? You know, so you can get the towel."

"Uhmm, the floor is really slippery when it's wet, I think you are gonna have to bring it to me," crap, she must think I am trying to have sex with her or something. I heard the door opening and saw Santana walking in feeling around with one hand, holding my towel with the other and her eyes tightly squeezed shut.

"San, you're going to fall if you keep your eyes closed like that." She opened her eyes and looked everywhere in the room but at me while making her way toward where I stood.

'Okay thanks San," I said and then she left the room.

Half an hour later and we were at Santana's, well at least I presume, house. I started heading towards the house when I noticed that Santana was leading me towards the woods next to the house.

"Um, San where are we going"

"For a walk, you trust me right?" She said concerned.

"Yeah, of course I do." We walked for 20 minutes or so until we reached a clearing.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked nervously.

"Um, I guess, tell me the basics?" I wasn't even sure what the basics could be but...

"Uh okay, so, uhh, well as you know I am a werewolf, and as you have seen I are not unlike those of the twilight portrayal. But believe me when I say that any further than looks and Stephanie Meyer has it completely wrong. So I am extremely fast, strong, umm, I don't always have control over when I turn. For example, when I am angry, I can sometimes control it, but not always, I can never control it on the full moon, but otherwise I can turn at will. Uhmm, what else is there? Oh! And we can live for excessive amounts of time."

"So, like Twilight?"

" No, not at all, you see the Twilight version lives as long as they choose to keep transferring between bodies, whereas the werewolf, umm, not venom per se, but DNA in pretty much makes me immortal. I don't really know anything about werewolves other than what I have just told you," She said looking down at her hands.

"Why's that?"

"I've never met another werewolf before," she looked sort of sad.

"Well, then, tell me about your human form, I mean you put holes into Azimio's shirt."

"Well, I am still strong, but I kinda lose my speed, and I have an exceedingly bad temper and I don't age, so that's a plus," Santana said with a light smile on her face.

"You know, the only thing I really want to know about is you, your history as a werewolf."

"Umm, okay, well, I was turned in 1625, I was walking home from my best friend's house when I was attacked, umm actually, I was born here, but after a while I had to leave, you know, people would wonder why I wasn't aging. The first person I told was my best friend, but then something happened and she kept on shouting about how I was evil, she stopped talking to me. I don't know what happened but for some reason she was blaming me. Well I only told one other person, my best guy friend, his name was Kurt Hummel and he was totally accepting of what I am but then, after a couple of years, he started acting really weird, like he was jumpy and got scared at the smallest sound then one day, he just, went missing. I haven't told anyone since then, not until you, I just, I couldn't go through what I went through when he went missing," she looked down and I heard her start to cry.

"Oh San, Honey, I am so sorry that happened to you," I said while shifting my position so that she was resting her head on my chest. I just held her and let her cry on me while occasionally whispering things like 'It's alright, I know you miss him, It's gonna be ok sweetie.'

"I'm sorry, for being such a cry baby," she said after a while of us just lying there.

"No, San, I completely understand, I wouldn't of had it any other way, it means so much to me that you let me in," I said from the bottom of my heart.

"Thank you, so now that you know a bit more about me, would you, Brittany S. Pierce go out on a date with me?" She bit her lip.

"Yes," I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Great, but I think I better get you home."

We got up and started walking back towards Santana's house when I heard a growl come from next to me. I looked over and saw the wolf standing there.

"San," I said walking a bit faster. When I got no reply I looked over towards Santana and saw that her eyes were black. I realised that she was transforming. I noticed that her ails had grown into claws.

"Stand back Brittany, I don't want you to get hurt," she practically growled through her teeth, never taking her eyes off of the other wolf. She started growing fur over her body and her teeth had sharpened and increased in size. She started getting really tense and her shoulders bucked out and got really wide. I saw all of her muscles start rippling and they were like boulders on her and she had gotten bigger and bulkier. Then all of a sudden she howled and her whole body convulsed, she was on the ground and I was about to see if she was okay when she started moving and I noticed that she was now a wolf.

My attention was diverted from Santana when I noticed that the other wolf was pouncing towards me. I saw its claws extend as it was about to reach me. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the pain that was to come. I heard a thump and growling. I opened my eyes to see the two wolves fighting. Santana was on top and I winced as the other wolf rolled them over so it was on top and bit Santana. I watched as Santana threw the other wolf off of her and into a tree. The other wolf broke the tree in half on collision and slumped down to the ground.

Santana changed back into her human form and ran towards me. She picked me up with ease and kept running in the direction of her house. Within 5 minutes we were back at her house and she had put me down. I noticed her holding her side.

"Santana, you're hurt," I said concerned.

"Nah, just a little bite, we need to get you back home before the other wolf wakes up and comes after us," She said while walking towards her car. Lucky she decided to take her car instead of her motorbike. She drove back to my house and just as I was about to get out of the car Santana stopped me.

"If you go out, promise me that it will be in public, otherwise, no going anywhere unless I am with you, for some reason you are being targeted, and I need you to be safe, please?" She said, her eyes begging me.

"Okay," I said.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking relieved. I got out of the car and walked to the doorstep, turned around, waved a Santana and walked inside.

As I lay in bed that night I couldn't help but be thankful that she was letting me in. She was letting me in, even though she has had problems with that in the past. I kept worrying about Santana, wondering if she was okay, and if I should text her. Hang on. I don't even have her number yet. Huh. Weird. I just want to know who the other wolf is though. And why does it keep targeting me?

**Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you like or hate about it, what could I improve on. And no hate, but this was my first time writing smut, soo good or bad? Hopefully next chapter will be up soon :)**


	7. Ch 7: You are the Key

Ch 7: _You are the Key..._

**So here it is :) **

"_Brittany..._" I heard someone whisper, but it was exceedingly loud for a whisper. Whoever it was kept repeating my name over and over again. I noticed that it was wavering, like the person who owned the voice was moving around the room.

"_Brittany..."_ It was right next to my ear so I swatted it away.

"_Brittany, Brittany..._" The calling paused and I am so friggin glad that they have stopped. I was falling back asleep when the voice came again.

"_Wake up..._" It said really fast, like they were enjoying teasing me, like they were enjoying letting me feign in and out of sleep. The voice came from right beside my ear and startled me so much that I fell out of bed. I looked around the room for whoever was annoying me. I couldn't see anyone so I thought that it was just a dream.

"_Hahahahaha, you now Brittany, for someone who is so hard to kill you sure are easily startled, you look like a frightened puppy, hahaha..."_ I heard come from somewhere in my room. They were still cackling.

"Wh-who are you?" I knew that this wasn't a dream now; there was just something about it that was so, real.

"_Oh, Brittany. You don't have to worry about who I am, at least, not yet. What you do have to worry about however, is what I want..." _The voice said evilly.

"And, what is that?"

"_To not have to hide, to have you pesky little humans treat me as I should be treated, like a god..."_

"And what do I have to do with that?"

"_You, my dear Brittany, hold the key to the only hope that humanity has left. And that is why, you must be killed..." _The whisper was a strong as ever, and to be quite frank, it scared the heck out of me.

"Why?"

"_I can't have you stopping me, now can I? But sadly you have proven to be harder to kill than I thought. It's that damn werewolf you are always hanging around. Oh well, she can't protect you forever..." _The voice trailed off. Wait! How does it know about Santana?

"How do you know about Sa- The wolf?"

"_I have my spies, besides, I know a lot of things about you Brittany, and you would be surprised. I know that your two best friends are Blaine Anderson and Quinn Fabray. I know that you are in the Glee club, and that you love dancing, and ducks. I know a lot Brittany..."_

"H-How do you know those things?"

"_Let us just say that, someone close to you, is working against you, in fact they have already tried to kill you, twice..."_

"Who?"

"_Now now Brittany, I can't give away all of my secrets now can I? I need to go but keep in mind that one of your so called friends is betraying you..."_

"What was the point in all of this?"

"_I simply wanted to warn you that I will do whatever it takes to kill you, and that it is pointless to fight back. Goodbye Brittany..."_

I sat there wondering what the hell had just happened. The room felt cold and I was actually really frightened. I mean, 'one of my so called friends is betraying me'? I didn't think that anyone I knew could betray me but if what the voice says is true than someone is pretending to be my friend. I just wonder who it could be...

My thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on my window. I looked over at my window expecting to see someone prepared to kill me, what? I'm paranoid now, okay? I couldn't see anyone so I got out of bed and walked over to my window. I looked outside and saw Santana standing there looking up at me. I opened the window and leaned over the edge.

"Santana, what are you doing?" I whispered out to her.

"Hold on, move back, I'm coming up," she said as she started climbing the tree that was a good four meters from my window. When she reached the branch across from me I got worried.

"Santana, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Relax B; now move out of the way!" I moved out of the window and I heard the tree rustling and next thing I know Santana's feet are coming threw my window and she landed in a crouched position on my floor.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uhm, I actually don't really know, I just felt like you were in trouble. I needed to see if you were okay," she shrugged at me.

"Well, uhm, actually..." I started, should I tell her about the voice?

"Brittany, what is it? Did something happen?" She asked concerned. I told her about the voice and what it said to me.

"What did it mean by '_You hold the key to the only hope humanity has left_'?"

"I don't know, it didn't say."

"Hmm."

"San?"

"Yeah Hun?"

"I'm kind of scared," I said looking down, embarrassed that it had freaked me out.

"Oh B, why didn't you tell me? God, I'm an idiot, I should have noticed. It's gonna be okay Britt-Britt. Come-on, you should get some sleep," She said while leading me to my bed.

"San, could you stay?"

"Yeah B, of course I will," She said smiling and climbing into the bed after me. When Santana pulled the cover over us she wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into her. I smiled, god! She was warm and soft and smelled amazing and she's so nice and ughh! She's just perfect!

That night I slept better than I had ever slept before, like I was finally complete. Although I couldn't stop thinking about what the voice had said... _"You are the key..."_

**Short, I know, but necessary for the story to continue, someone is betraying Brittany. I wonder who it could be... And how is she the key? Who is the voice? Why do they specifically want to kill Brittany? So many questions, not all of which shall be answered in this story... as always review please :)**


End file.
